


A dork named Zuko

by Shireith



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Because they ship it, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Sokka has theories about women, Suki and Toph bet on Zuko and Katara, They're wrong of course, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Zutara Week 2018: day 1-3 (firs kiss + tea)Katara finally admits to herself she loves Zuko. She has thebrilliantidea to send him signals, but he doesn't get any of them. Because when it comes to love, Zuko is a dork.





	A dork named Zuko

Katara, though she knew Zuko had had a girlfiend, had never seen him with her. She believed he was a bit dorky, because it was Zuko; yet, she had naively thought there was a limit to the awkwardness a single human been could reach.

Well, she was wrong.

Zuko, without even know it, had won the award of the most dorky human being ever.

Katara believed—she was sure—she had sent Zuko pretty clear signals. They were so obvious even Appa could get them. But Zuko, apparently, coouldn't.

Katara had made peace with the fact she had feelings for Zuko. In a way, she’d always known that, and now more than ever she felt she could no longer deny it to herself.

Despite the appearance, Zuko, once he’d let his anger go, had shown his true nature: he was shy, caring and gentle.

Katara loved that side of him, because it was the reason why she now liked him so much. With his big heart he had helped her when she needed it the most, that is when they had found the murderer of her mother. Zuko had helped her realize her feelings of hate were normal and didnt’t make her a bad person, just human.

Katara loved Aang, she really did, but he just couldn’t get certain things.

How could he ask her to forgive the man who had murdered her mother? Katara didn’t want revenge, but she didn’t want to forgive him either. Aang was a good and sweet kid, but he couldn’t realize the world was not just black and white.

Besides, hadn’t he hated the people responsable for the kidnapping of Appa? If they had killed him, Katara was sure Aang could never forgive them.

She felt like Aang couldn’t completely understand her. But Zuko could. In fact, Zuko would understand her when she was upset, sad or confused, without making her feel wrong for having negative feelings. Katara would do the same for Zuko. They were confidants. They were very good friends.

But at this point, Katara knew there was something more deeper than friendship. No matter how strong their friendship was, she felt the desire to move forward—to share herself with Zuko on a superior level, both with their minds and their body.

She was now a young woman, not a child anymore.

Just seeing him made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. There was no shame in admitting that she wanted to touch him and to be touched herself, their minds sharing thoughts and emotions they had never shared with anyone else before.

However, she wasn’t sure Zuko felt the same way she did. She was sure their friendship meant a lot to him, too, but she couldn’t know if he wanted to move forward. What if she was wrong? What if, after telling him she liked him, he rejected her? What if this made things awkward between them? Katara didn’t want this to happen, their friendship was too important.

So she had a plan.

She’d thought that, if Zuko really loved her, once he’d understood she felt the same he would have found the courage to tell her. Thus Katara had started sending him signals—which had turned out to be pretty easy, since to her it was some sort of a natural thing to do.

However, she had underestimated one important, crucial thing: Zuko’s awkwardness.

This had prevented him from getting Katara’s signals. But Suki, surprisingly, had.

Katara had found out Suki had been knowing for a while. Well, her and Toph, actually. When Katara had asked her how they knew, Suki had made an “Are you really asking me this?” face. Then she’d pointed out a list of thing, such as Katara spying on Zuko firebending shirtless, or Katara laughing at his not funny jokes, or Katara…

“I get it, Suki, thank you!”

Then Suki had confessed that _once in a while_ her and Toph would talk about them behind their back. They had also bet how much time they would need to finally make things clear and make out. In this regard, Suki had _casually_ asked Katara if she could by any chance speed things over and talk to Zuko, otherwise Toph would have won.

Suki was finally of some help when she pointed out Zuko was just Zuko, and sending him signals would have brought them nowhere. Zuko would have probably thought Katara was acting weird and asked her if she was okay. According to Suki, Katara just had to make things clear once and for all.

 

***

 

In the night, Katara couldn’t sleep. With the full moon making her feel stronger than ever and her thoughts about Zuko whirling in her minds, she just couldn’t find a bit of peace.

After an hour, she decided to get some tea. She headed to the kitchen stealthy, not wanting to wake the others. Once there, she was surprised to find Zuko, too.

He saw her around the same moment and smiled at her while waving one hand.

Katara did the same. She was happy she had found him there. Since he had become Firelord, Zuko was so busy that it was hard to find a moment to talk just the two of them. But Katara didn’t want for those moments they had before to be over, because talking to him in the evening was liberating, refreshing. It was a way to empty their minds and share with the other one the good and the bad things of the day that had just ended.

Two cups of tea kept them company during those joyful evenings. Iroh loved tea, and his love, in the end, had infected Zuko, too. Katara also loved tea. So the two of them would join the other in the evening and talk about all sort of stuff while sipping some tea.

During one of those conversations they were having just at the moment, Zuko, in his usual dorky ways, pointed out that lately Katara _was_ _acting weird_.

Katara nodded. Her dark skin covering the light blush on her cheeks, she tought it was the right moment. But Zuko being Zuko, he ruined everything.

“You know,” he said, a little hesitant, “Sokka has a theory.”

Katara raised an eyebrow, skeptical: if her brother had a theory about anything at all concerning women, then that theory was certainly wrong.

When she encouraged him to continue, Zuko, once again hesitant, said that Sokka thought she was in _her moment_.

Not period of the month.

 _Moment_.

Of course it took her a while to understand that by _her moment_ Sokka meant her cycle.

Oh, Sokka.

Oh, Zuko.

Oh, the whole mankind.

Was she really in love with a person who would believe Sokka’s theories about women?

“Why do you guys think it’s always about our cycle?”

“Well, Sokka says—”

“And you believe him?”

Zuko didn’t answer, but his silence spoke for him.

“Zuko, come on! It’s… Sokka!”

“It’s just that—”

Before he could say anything else in defense of her brother and his stupid, very wrong theories about women, Katara waterbended right on Zuko’s face.

“To help you clear your thougths” she said, both hands on her hips.

For a moment, Zuko seemed confused, but then he chuckled. Not able to firebend on Katara’s face as she waterbended on his, he decided to fight water with water. He approached the sink and splashed Katara all over the face.

Before she could realize it, she was half wet.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret this.”

“Make me.”

Zuko knew he couldn’t beat her, but he just thought he could handle it somehow.

He was wrong, of course.

At first it was just an innocent fight, just two friends – sort of – splashing each other with water like they were still children. But they were no longer children nor innocent.

Katara took advantage of a weak moment of Zuko and tripped him. He fell to the floor, and Katara quickly sat on his chest to stop him from moving. “Seems like you lost.”

And that was supposed to be her only purpose. But then she realized the actual situation: her body was pressed against Zuko’s and they were both out of breath.

Zuko realized it, too. He just could not resist the vision of Katara standing on him while out of breath, and for a moment he thought there wouldn’t have been nothing wrong in satisfying that desire he had never felt in such an intensely manner. But then he thought about Katara and how much he respected her. He couldn’t just kiss her without her agreement, it wasn’t fair. So he hesitated.

Katara was a little disappointed, but at the same time she thought that Zuko trying to kiss her was the proof he was into her as well.

While still out of breath, she bited her lips and said, “I… I want it, too, Zuko.”

Zuko never thought he could be hearing those words slipping out of her lips—lips that now were more tempting than ever.

But he knew he wasn’t dreaming, it was all true.

He wanted it and Katara wanted it, too.

Zuko stretched himself over Katara as best as he could – she was still obstructing his movements – and felt more confident than ever: he took her face between his hands and just kissed her.

After a slight moment of hesitation, she kissed him back.

At first, the kiss was a bit uncertain, both of them taking their time to examine each other’s lips, which they had wanted to kiss for a very long time. Then the contact became more confident and passionate, almost insatiable.

After all, despite their losses, despite the war lasted one century, despite everything, they still were just two young people experiencing for the first time a kind of love so intense and real that they claimed as theirs every single shape of the other.


End file.
